


Truce Day

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a year, the forces of evil and good stayed away from each other's throats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce Day

**Author's Note:**

> I looooove Perry and Doof's dynamic in the show, so I wanted to give them a chance to just have a civilized conversation. Surprisingly, they're not at all difficult to write, which is a nice change for a new fandom. Enjoy!

'Truce Day' was optional. Most OWCA agents spent it with their host families. 

Perry the Platypus spent it lounging on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lap. 

It wasn't that he didn't care for his host family- of course he did. The Flynn-Fletchers were all wholly wonderful people that he adored. It was just that he practically always had his nemesis thwarted by three pm, and had plenty of time to see them every afternoon. Many other agents had to work late into the night. Some missed their families for weeks. 

So Perry took Truce Day. It was an olive branch OWCA offered to every villain they had an agent assigned to- as long as the villain promised no schemes for one day, then they had a chance to be completely free of any possible spying, meddling, or any other privacy invasion. 

The first year, when Perry was still practically a pup, he'd stayed at home, but the next four years, he'd visited the doctor with a white flag. 

Besides, he'd grown to like his voice. 

He nibbled on a cookie Doof had offered him. "So, Perry the Platypus. How are you?"

Perry simply smiled and shrugged. 

"Oh, you never tell me anythi-" Suddenly, Doof grinned, rummaging around in the pockets of his lab coat and accidentally pushing Perry off his lap. Perry crossed his arms, until a small spiral notebook and pen were shoved at his chest. "There!"

Perry stared at it for a moment, then uncapped the pen with his bill and flipped open the page. 

It was a "Dino-inator", with a quick blueprint. Perry narrowed his eyes, and Doof laughed nervously. 

"Well, it's my sketch notebook... go forward a few pages."

Perry flipped several pages, (making mental notes that he'd have to write down later) until he found a clean one, then scribbled 'hello' in loopy handwriting. 

"Oh, this is so excitinggggg... I'll get some more cookies!" Doof sprang up, sprinting for the kitchen, and Perry stared after him. 

Somehow, it took four minutes to collect cookies, and the crashes from the kitchen weren't exactly inviting, but he emerged without any extremities on fire, so Perry figured it wasn't a problem. 

"All right, here goes. Who am I?"

Perry raised an eyebrow, then started scratching the pen (that was comically oversized in his tiny hand) against the page. 

_My nemesis._

"I'm a genius! For once, we can have a civil conversation!" Doof grinned, rubbing on Perry's hat. He supposed it was supposed to be affectionate, so he let it go. "Now... hmm. Who are your owners?"

_My host family is confidential._

"Oh, pooh. Do you like them?"

_Very much. I'd rather not be relocated._

"Oh, right, that security clause your organization has." Doof tapped his chin. "Do you like games?"

_I'm good at Parcheesi._

"I'll have to set up a game for us some time! Are you ticklish?"

_**That's** none of your business. _

"You're no fun, you know that?" Doof pouted. 

_You'd just use it against me._

"Why, Perry the Platypus, you wound me!"

Perry flipped back a few pages to a machine labeled 'tickle-inator' and raised an eyebrow. 

"Hey, that wasn't for you, it was for that chicken farmer just outside town!" Doof said defensively. 

_Continuing on._

"All right, all right. What's your favorite color?"

_Generic question, but blue._

"Mine's green." Doof took a bite of a cookie. "Whaf's your favorite outfit?"

At that, Perry just tipped his hat. Doof blinked.

"Huh, I'd think you'd be more of a suit and tie guy."

_I do like bow ties, but I prefer my hat for day-to-day wear._

Doof suddenly tugged the hat off, and Perry grabbed at it. 

"I've got your hat, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry pointed at the ground, eyes narrowed and one hand on his hip. 

"Why should IIIIIII?" Doof teased, and Perry raised an eyebrow, before scribbling on the paper. 

_Because there's several weapons inside that could take your hand off if you touch it wrong._

Doof gave the hat back. To be more specific, he shoved it back on Perry's head, hard enough to push his chin into his chest. 

Perry's watch beeped. It was noon- he'd set a timer so he wouldn't overstay his welcome. 

I have to go.

"Really? Already?" Doof's eyes widened, and his lower lip wobbled a bit. "Can't you just stay for a little longer?" He handed Perry another cookie, then patted his lap. "I... well, I must admit I enjoy your company." 

Perry sighed, then readjusted the timer for 1:00 instead before settling down on his nemesis's lap. The boys could distract themselves just fine for another hour.

"Perry the Platypus, do you mind if I, er...?" Perry looked up to see Doof scratching his own ear. He half-smiled, giving a little shrug and settling back down. "Oh, goody!" 

It only took him two minutes to find the spot behind Perry's ear that made him chitter in delight.

 


End file.
